


Gay Thoughts

by moistical



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, It's like a vent written in a literature form???, This is kinda a vent, but also kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistical/pseuds/moistical
Summary: Them gay thoughts can't catch me if I write 'em down.An actual experience I went through last night.





	Gay Thoughts

The fire illuminates her gentle features, making them look somehow even more spectacular. Her dark, chocolatey brown eyes gaze into the flames of our shitty garbage can bonfire, the flames reflecting in her eyes.  
She has a small smile on her face, but I could see the lines of stress on her pale features, stress from a day of working to make everyone happy. Our shoulders are touching as I gently sway the bench swing we are seated upon. Who's to say how long I was staring at her. It could have been a second. It could have been 10 minutes. All I know is that I could stare at her for hours and not grow bored, constantly finding even more parts of her to adore.  
A flash of movement catches my eyes, and I look down to see her boyfriend sliding his hand into hers. She turns to him and her smile brightens, and I can’t stop a frown from contorting my features. That’s right Miranda, she’s taken and only knows you as her childhood best friend. Silly of me to even taunt myself by pretending otherwise.  
Even knowing all this, I still constantly find myself dreaming up fantasies of she and I. It’s always the same, every night. She’s in my arms, and I’m gazing into her eyes and stroking her untamed black waves of hair, and I feel at peace, knowing that she is with me, and I am hers, as she is mine. As the sun rises, she always slips away from me, and I am reminded of the fact that she’s with someone else. 

But that fact won’t stifle my feelings.


End file.
